


Silver Work

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Collars, M/M, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when Adam bought that "neck collar thing" in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Work

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for kink-bingo prompt "Collars". Many, many thanks to Leela for her amazing beta work. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

The necklace is a snug fit around Adam’s neck. He’s still looking in the mirror, giving the impression that he’s trying to decide if he likes it or not, even though he already knows he’s going to buy it. It’s like he’s alone in the shop. He can’t hear the shopkeeper with his heavily accented English. He doesn’t see Brian standing a few feet away, probably wondering why he let himself be sucked into shopping with Adam. 

Slowly, Adam grabs onto the clasp and tightens the necklace an inch more. Enough that he can feel its presence in every single breath, a heavy weight around his throat that he can’t ignore.

The necklace is the pretty, weird kind. He already has a thousand like it, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is how secure it feels, as if it couldn’t be undone. It makes him itch for more, for something just as solid that somebody else’s hand closes around his neck. 

It isn’t the first time that he’s bought this kind of necklace for himself, thinking that it’s as close as he’ll ever get to what he really wants. He wears those when he’s alone at home and needs something to ground him, to stop the volatile thoughts that keep going around in his head, wheels that never slow down.

For years it made him feel empty, aware that he was longing for something he couldn’t have. The tightness around his throat was nothing but a mirage, a tease of what he really wanted. To be owned, cherished and cared for. 

Yet sometimes, that illusion was the only thing that kept him going, when he’d forgotten where his limits were and had no one to hold him back. No one to stop him from pushing himself too far, into a place where even the joy of singing on a stage couldn’t bring him back. 

His fingers flutter on the necklace, on the beautiful silverwork. He wants it, but more than anything, he needs the reminder that he has a safe place now, that he always will. It’s not something he gets when he buys this necklace, or any necklace with the same tight fit. Not anymore.

The necklace tightens a little bit more, and Adam’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes that Brian walked up to him and slipped a finger underneath the necklace, right against Adam’s skin. 

“You’re thinking of buying it?” Brian asks.

One innocent question and the space between them grows thick with tension. Adam, forcing himself not to see too much in that little moment, shrugs. “Maybe.”

“It suits you.” Brian releases the necklace, and it’s back to the tight, comforting fit around Adam’s throat. Yet that only ratchets up the pressure Adam’s feeling instead of bringing it back down again. 

That very second, Adam no longer has any doubts that he’ll buy the necklace. As he looks one last time at his image in the mirror, he can’t help but hope that maybe, at some point, it won’t be just a necklace that he bought for himself, but the reassuring weight of Brian’s collar, tight around his neck.


End file.
